The use of unmanned aerial vehicles such as helicopters having two or more propellers is increasingly common. Such vehicles, which may include quad-copters (e.g., a helicopter having four rotatable propellers), octo-copters (e.g., a helicopter having eight rotatable propellers), or other vertical take-off and landing (or VTOL) aircraft having two or more propellers.
The availability of excess lift is most essential during take-off and landing evolutions of an unmanned aerial vehicle. Precision control of altitude is critical when an unmanned aerial vehicle attempts to take off from or land at a given location, in order to enable the unmanned aerial vehicle to avoid any surrounding objects, structures, animals (e.g., humans) or other unmanned aerial vehicles that may be located nearby when taking off or landing. Accordingly, multi-rotor unmanned aerial vehicles are commonly equipped with greater lift capacity than is commonly utilized during most transiting operations, such that excess lift is available when needed, primarily in take-offs or landings.
In order to conserve onboard electrical power when excess lift is not desired, rotation of one or more propellers of a unmanned aerial vehicle may be shut down when the unmanned aerial vehicle is transiting, or in a thrust mode, such as after the unmanned aerial vehicle has successfully taken off, and recommenced when the unmanned aerial vehicle prepares to land at a given location. For example, an unmanned aerial vehicle may feature sets of thrust propellers and lift propellers. When a maximum amount of lift is desired, both the thrust propellers and the lift propellers may be operated. When the maximum amount of lift is no longer desired, however, the operation of the lift propellers may be stopped, thereby reducing the amount of electrical power consumed during operations. A propeller that is provided on an operating unmanned aerial vehicle and is at rest may create undesirable drag and restrict the stability of the unmanned aerial vehicle during transiting operations.